


Wolves

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [29]
Category: Country Music RPF, Music RPF, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Metaphors, Community: comment_fic, Country & Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Song: Wolves, Songfic, Wilderness, Wolves, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Yami is a cowboy who admires wolves. Songfic set to Wolves by Garth Brooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up, as I was inspired by the song “Wolves” by Garth Brooks. I was listening to that song, and it gave me an idea...
> 
> This is dedicated to all those girls out there who like Yami Yugi. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to Wolves by Garth Brooks belong with their respective owners. I own the oneshots, songfics, poems, novellas and stories I cook up from time to time.

Wolves

Yami loved wolves. Their wildness. The way they would show their sharp fangs. Their fur, white as snow and so soft.  
But most of all, he loved how they would howl as a full moon glowed in the night sky.  
Tonight, the sky gleamed with stars like diamonds on a coat that the women would wear in Hollywood.

As Yami sat on the roof of his house in Texas, wearing his black cowboy hat like he always did, he heard, with his sharp ears, a guitar playing and the voice of a man singing...

_January’s Always Bitter_  
_But Lord This One Beats All_  
_The Wind Ain’t Quit For Weeks Now_  
_And The Drifts Are Ten Feet Tall_  
_I Been All Night Drivin’ Heifers_  
_Closer In To Lower Ground_  
_Then I Spent The Mornin’ Thinkin’_  
_‛Bout The Ones The Wolves Pulled Down_  


_Charlie Barton And His Family_  
_Stopped Today To Say Goodbye_  
_He Said The Bank Was Takin’ Over_  
_The Last Few Years Were Just Too Dry_  
_And I Promised That I’d Visit_  
_When They Found A Place In Town_  
_Then I Spent A Long Time Thinkin’_  
_‛Bout The Ones The Wolves Pull Down_  


_Lord, Please Shine A Light Of Hope_  
_On Those Of Us Who Fall Behind_  
_And When We Stumble In The Snow,_  
_Could You Help Us Up While There’s Still Time_  


_Well, I Don’t Mean To Be Complainin’, Lord_  
_You’ve Always Seen Me Through_  
_And I Know You Got Your Reasons_  
_For Each And Every Thing You Do_  
_But Tonight Outside My Window_  
_There’s A Lonesome Mournful Sound_  
_And I Just Can’t Keep From Thinkin’_  
_‛Bout The Ones The Wolves Pull Down_  


_Oh Lord Keep Me From Bein’  
The One The Wolves Pull Down_

Yami loved that song. Whenever it played, he would be reminded of one thing.

The wolves.

The man never gave his real name. Instead he asked to be called GB.

On this night, Yami spoke with him. He asked why the song was called “Wolves”.

GB thought for a moment.

“Well, Yami,” he drawled, “it’s because wolves are such mysterious creatures, and they have an aura of mystique about them as well.

“And, they are just so full of something we wish we all had,” he went on.

“Hmm,” said Yami. “I see.”

They chatted some more for a while. Then after a warm hug, Yami and GB parted.

Yami never saw GB again, but he would always hear his voice on the wind singing after the howling concert of the wolves.

Yami smiled. He knew he would always love wolves, and he would always admire them from afar. Then, the last verse of the song was riding on the night as Yami listened, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like it! Garth Brooks is one of my favorite artists, and this is one of my favorite songs by him too.
> 
> Nice feedback is definitely appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
